Mundial: ¿A quién le vas?
by Nagisa Del Mar
Summary: ¿Por quién votas en la final del Mundial 2014? Minato está en un enredo./Primero One-shot de una serie de OS.


**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**ANTES DE LEER: -**las respectivas marcas, nombres o lugares que aparezcan no son de mi propiedad.

—Diálogos—

"_Pensamientos__**"**_

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Recuerdos_

* * *

**RESUMEN: **¿Por quién votas en la final del Mundial 2014? Minato está en un enredo.

**RATED: **K.

**GÉNERO: **Familiar, Humor (?)

**ADVERTENCIA: **Drabble.

* * *

**¿**A** q**u**i**é**n** l**e** v**a**s**?**

* * *

_**ESCRITO POR: **__Nagisa Del Mar_

* * *

Hay un silencio tenso en la sala. Muy tenso.

Tres personas están sentadas en la sala, frente a un televisor. Kushina, Minato y Naruto. En ese orden estaban sentados. Los tres estaban mirando fijamente el televisor, esperando algo, al parecer, hasta que Naruto y Kushina dirigieron sus miradas al que estaba entre ellos: Minato.

—Ahora, papá, ¿por quién le vas?

Ante la pregunta de su hijo, Minato suspiró, cerró los ojos y contestó casi en un susurro.

—Por Alemania.

Silencio.

—¡¿Cómo vas a votar por Alemania?! ¡Hace no sé cuántos años que vives en Japón!

Silencio roto por la eufórica voz de Naruto.

—Sí, pero…

—¡Nada de "peros"! ¡Serás alemán, pero hace mucho que vives Japón!

—Lo sé…

—¡Entonces vota por Japón!

—¡Lo intento! ¡Pero es fútbol, no puedo ponerme en contra de mi país!

—¡Oh, sí que puedes! ¡Y lo harás, yo te obligaré! ¡Si no lo haces revelaré el secreto tuyo y de mamá! ¡Ese que dice que rompieron el jarrón favorito de la vieja Tsunade por casi hacer…!

—¡Cállate! ¡No revelarás nada! ¡Tus amenazas no harán ningún efecto en mí!

—¡Vota por Japón!

—¡Simplemente no puedo!

—¡Estamparé aquel jarrón en tu cara si no lo haces, de verás!

Kushina miraba esto con rostro neutral. La pelea de su marido e hijo. Milagrosamente no se había metido todavía en la pelea y se encontraba calladita esperando a que comenzara el partido **Alemania **vs** Japón**. Suspiro, era raro ver que Minato y Naruto se pelearan en vez de ella con este último. Pero bueno, cuando un Alemán y un Japonés de nacimiento son padre e hijo, y aparece un partido donde jugarán estos dos países, ambos se terminarán peleando.

Y es que Minato era alemán puro, mientras que Naruto era hijo de un alemán, pero nacido en Japón y con madre japonesa, lo que lo convertía en un japonés que obviamente votaba por Japón en un partido de fútbol. Mientras que Minato siempre ha votado por Alemania, se emociona mucho y grita cuando hacen _Gol,_ pero el mundo se le para cuando aparece el bendito partido entre **Alemania **y **Japón. **Jodido fútbol.

Su esposo y su hijo siempre repetían lo mismo cuando se presentaban este tipo de partidos.

**Alemania **vs** Japón.**

Ja, con ella no pasaba nada porque nunca decía por quién votaba. Nadie sabría que en realidad ella votaba por **Argentina.**

* * *

Jeje, muy cortito y me quedó raro xD

Es con propósito cómico este Fic, pero creo que en vez de eso me quedó como una mierda de lo más rara. Como si fuera una mierda azul xD

Esto es un AU, mucho, la verdad. Aquí Minato es Alemán en vez de Japonés. Además, en el mundo Ninja no existe el fútbol… creo.

Esto pasó en la vida real, me lo contó mi padre, a él le pasaba con mi abuelo. Bueno, mi abuelo era alemán y se fue a vivir a Argentina, donde procreó a cuatro hijos con una mujer de esa nacionalidad. Siempre pasaba esto cuando había un partido **Alemania **vs **Argentina. **Era muy cómico. Los cuatro hermanos se esmeraban en joder a su padre con esto, mientras el pobre ingenuo se dejaba abuchear xD

Claro, lo de Kushina me inspiré en mí. Con todo eso del mundial y toda la babosada, yo voto por mi segundo país, **Argentina.** ¡Hoy es la final Alemania vs Argentina! ¿Cuántos votan por Argentina? Sé que nos llevaremos bien si estás conmigo. ¡Te daré una galleta! xD

Por cierto, es un Drabble.

¡Nos leemos!

P.D: Algunos se habrán dado cuenta que cambié mi presentación de allá arriba. Después de buscar entre muchas historias una que me guste encontré esa, claro que yo la modifiqué un poquito para que tenga mi marca xD

***´¨) ******

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ Nagisa Del Mar


End file.
